NaruHina:True Love
by Kyuubi16
Summary: There is nothing more grand than true love.The one who has always been by his side from afar will finally be the one by his side in life. NarutoxHinata. JinchuurikixHeiress. Possible Canon Couple.


NaruHina True Love

0

NarutoxHinata

0

Story Start

0

''And the two of us got tired of the pervert trying to use us for his information,'' Naruto explained as he informed the other members of the Konoha Twelve, with the exception of Sasuke who was dead and Hinata because she wasn't there.

''So then we acted like we were dating; we needed for him to let his guard down to set up the genjutsu,'' Kita explained. Kita was a young girl from Suna and a kunoichi without a clan. She had long flowing violet haired and green eyes not to mention was five foot seven and Suna's answer to Naruto when it came to a prankster. The two of them had happened to met during Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya.

''Oh man I was a complete and utter douche bag to her…I ignored her and flirted with girls in front of her and she pretty much dressed in an outfit that said 'come fuck me,'' He explained.

''Geese did you have to put it like that?'' Kita asked the blond in annoyance.

''Oh come on…I mean it was funny though. It was obvious by her body language and her stare it screamed 'I want your sexy bo…''

''Ass!'' She said playfully, smacking his arm.

''Alright…alright…He was disappointed and but man it was worth it. Ero-sennin learned his lesson though. Any time he tried to peep on women he would see men and vice-versa but the thing was the genjutsu would drop a few minutes after he goes on the men side. I swear I have never heard a man scream that high pitched…I had to keep from laughing though or else he would suspect it was me after all it's not like I actually showed I had talent in Genjutsu…I have a Kitsune sealed in my belly. Common sense would say I would be natural in illusions.'' Shikamaru nodded, and Sakura stifled a chuckle.

''You know…you need a chick,'' His friend, a red-head by the name of Koji and another person he had met while in Suna said as he sat down in one of the available seats. ''Seriously…your no…''

''I'll stab you if you finish that sentence.''

''Ok…why don't you tell Hinata you want to knock them boots then,'' he said as everyone's eyes widen. Unknown to them said Hyuuga had entered the establishment and was in ear shot.

''Damnit! I should fuck you up…I told you that in confidence.'' Naruto hissed to the tipsy red-head.

''I was drunk…I had like twelve bottles of Sake what did you expect?'' the red-head said, taking out a flask and drunk the entire contents in a gulp.

''I think you should go for it Naruto…Everyone knows Hinata is practically in love with you,'' Chouji pointed out.

''Yeah…quit torturing the poor girl and let her know how you feel,'' Ino told him.

''Hey stop ganging up on me…I know I should but it's just…She's far too shy around me. I feel like I would be taken advantage of her if were in a relationship. She would basically jump at any command and I couldn't bare the thought of having someone like her under my thumb at her. The very first person who viewed me as a human being if you didn't count Hiruzen-sama(Third Hokage) and if she would just break that veil of shyness I would love to date her. She's beautiful, kind, and stronger then anyone gives her credit for. Hell if she would make out with me in public right now and prove that she had the strength to stand on equal footing with me by finally gaining reign of her consciousness I would put a ring on that finger,'' As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself on the ground with Hinata on top of him French kissing him. His only thought at the time was 'thank you god.'

A few years had passed since that little incident and awkwardness aside Naruto and Hinata soon found themselves married and going on their second honeymoon. It was a bit touch and go at first because of their backgrounds, but given some aid by their friends the couple found a happy medium in their relationship. In fact the couple were currently going on their second honey moon. They were currently on a cruise while Tsunade took over as temporarily Hokage. The last six years of their life had been bliss and they couldn't be happier. They had stopped on an island and had decided to explore the forest and take in the sights before turning in for the night.

Naruto could help but gauge at his blushing wife. Her creamy soft milky skin. Her Dark long hair and her beautiful clear eyes. Her chest though held a bust that most women would kill for. Both of them had decided to have a little fun in the jungle as they called it. Both of them were only a little cool downed from skinny dipping but it obviously wasn't enough. He brought his hand to his wife's firm breast and massaged them while kissing on her neck causing her to moan, all while both of them slowly drifted to the ground using their clothes as bedding.

"Ooh Naru-kun!" Hinata screamed as he played and sucked on her breasts. Her lover's hot breath stung her nipples causing them to harden.

Naruto loved how smooth his wife's skin felt as he brushed against her. His hand gripped her breasts and massaged them in a clockwise motion as he used his left hand to massage her left breast counter-clockwise as he motor-boated between her two breasts causing her to cry out as the sensations were driving her wild. Eventually his hand drifted down between her crotch.

''Oh Kami! Naruto-kuuuuuun!'' She moaned as Naruto spread apart her lips using his one and ring finger while inserting his middle finger. The smell of her juices were apparent thanks to his enhanced sense of smell. After decided he warmed her up enough he began licking her pussy causing her to moan and then he found her clit and went to work on it causing her to orgasm.

''Narutooooo!'' She screamed as his actions brought her over the edge. The way her body arched and the how her juices squirted out of her was an erotic sight to him. He found himself on his back as his wife start stroking him off.

''Your turn lover,'' She said huskily as she ran hands over his long and thick pole. She then began to lick his cock, bringing her tongue up and down the shaft as she cupped and massaged his balls , making Naruto moan out. She trailed kisses down from base to tip before decided to swallowing whole and began deep throating him. She soon pick up her pace causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure as she sucked on him with all her might. Rough enough to when they were done it would be raw. When she felt it twitch in her mouth she knew what was about to happen and stopped bobbing as his seed shot into her mouth and trickled down her throat. She kept her mouth in the same position as she continued to suck on the cock taking every bit of seed being shot out.

After his member slipped out of her mouth she got on her back as husband climbed on top of her. ''Aishiretu Hina-hime.''

''Aishiretu-Naru-koi,'' She said then gasped as felt him pushed his way into her folds. She groaned as the large tool filled her to brim and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper causing her to moan.

''Hime…so wet, and tight…your amazing,'' He said causing her to blush.

''How can I not-aah…be Koi after…ooh…all your so big,'' She moaned as he started playing with her tits again as he thrust into her. The sensations she felt when Naruto and her made love was what made the wait all worth it in her book.

Even if it took twelve years the bliss the past six were would have been worth it even if it took another decade.

Naruto groaned as he felt his wife inner walls caress his member. In his eyes she was perfection. He learned of his feelings for him right before her death and made it a mission to be sure to end up with her time this around. He was thankful to his friend who gave him this chance. He cleared his thoughts as he pulled and slammed back into her causing her to cry out.

The two then kissed deeply and moaned together as Naruto sped up the rate of his thrusts even more. But of them soon felt their climaxes cumming!

''I'M CUMMING NARUTO-KUN! I'M CUMMING!'' Hinata scream as she felt her body shuttered under the sexual assault.

''ME TOO KOISHII!''

Both of them hit their orgasm and let out a scream of pleasure. Naruto shot his seed into her hot sex as her pussy milked him of the last of his seed. Naruto rested his head against her soft pillows as he stayed buried into her. Since the two of them spent most of their honeymoon in bed it wasn't surprised that missus Uzumaki ended up pregnant.

''Congratulations Hokage-sama it's a boy,'' Shizune said smiling up at him as she handed him his son. He was so small but Naruto could feel he had great strength. He brought his son over to Hinata who held him securely. Neither one of them felt so much complete…so happy. The boy had Naruto's crop of hair but opened his eyes to reveal a Light shade of blue. A mix between Naruto and Hinata's eye color.

''What should we call him Koi?'' She whispered to her husband not once taking her eyes off her son.

''Hikaru…The Light of our lives and the hope of a new generation…Hikaru Uzumaki Namikaze,'' He said as he finally had everything he wanted in life…Naruto was finally and truly happy.


End file.
